Prohibido
by Yasna tsukino de shields
Summary: Haruka ya no tiene el mismo sentimiento por michiru, sino por su princesa, al enterarse de que ella siente lo mismo, deciden tener una relacion a escondidas. Todo el mundo en su contra no frenara su amor, pero el destino controlado por las sailor's puede hacerlas sufrir. [Lemon Yuri]
1. Chapter 1

Miro por la ventana del lujoso departamento donde vivía, donde cada sentimiento encontrado, acuchillaba su corazón y mente.

_¿Cuándo perdí mi amor por mi sirena? ¿Cuándo deje de necesitar sus besos?_

Cuando la beso hoy, no encontró lo que buscaba, eso que siempre brotaba.

_¿Cuándo ella, mi sirena, se volvió absoluta para mí? ¿Quizás cuando con su sonrisa me alegraba el día? _

No le duele a mar a otra persona, no, lo que le duele, es engañar a la persona que siempre está para ella, su sirena.

Miro sus manos

_Michiru siempre dice que, aunque mis manos estén con manchas de sangre, las amaba._

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto intrigada Michiru, se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza – que es lo que tienes haruka, te conozco – dijo seriamente, la miro y tomo su mentón buscando sus labios, buscando…esa chispa que disiparía sus dudas.

Pero no, no la encontró, Haruka le sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro, michiru se pegó a su pecho, su mano paseaba por su espalda aun pensando.

_Cuando cabeza de bombón robo mi s pensamientos, cuando se metió en mi ser, tal vez cuando todas dormíamos en este departamento, y sigilosamente te metías a mi cama, abrazándome por que los truenos te asustan._

Siempre le decía a su sirena que no estuviera celosa, que Serena era solo una niña, y que única en su corazón era ella.

Pero era un mentira piadosa, haruka, en su mente sabía que en su corazón solo estaba aquella niña de largos cabellos rubios.

.

.

.

.

.

Su mirada seguía perdida, con un café en la mano, la monótona y feliz conversación de michiru, no le interesaba en absoluto, hasta que los labios de la agua marina pronunciaron el nombre que tanto ama.

Serena, ira también pero Darién no, quizás podríamos ir para que no se sienta tan sola –sonrió tiernamente mientras tomaba de su café – ¿qué dices?

Está bien –dijo mientras le sonreía a su pareja –mientras tu estés todo estará bien –mintió…como se estaba acostumbrando a hacer.

Perfecto mañana partimos – michiru se levantó de golpe mientras daba saltitos lleno a su cuarto, haruka la miro sonriendo, ella se levantó y fue igual que michiru, guardando sus pertenencias en una maleta.

.

.

.

.

Miro a michiru detenidamente, era perfecta, la mujer que cualquiera pudiera desear, pero ahora, ella no, haruka ya no, solo, porque su corazón latía por serena.

Quizás después de ser rechazada por ella, volvería a los brazos de michiru como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Al acostarse siguió preguntándose, pero una pregunta casi no le deja dormir

_¿Sentirás lo que yo por ti, Cabeza de bombón? ¿Me deseas como yo te deseo a ti?_

.

.

.

.

Despertaron temprano, Haruka aun con sus pensamientos idos, tomo un café con michiru y tomo sus bolsos bajando y dejándolos en el auto.

Michiru cerró su departamento y fueron a reunirse con las demás chicas.

Haruka estaba emocionada, pues hacia un buen tiempo no veía a su Cabeza de bombón, a su gatita, a su serena.

_Pero que dices, haruka tonta, serena no es tuya, ella fue, es y siempre será del principito de humo._

Recordó aquella vez en el camarín de michiru, cuando se puso celoso por el momento que vio, pero luego se dio cuenta que no fue porque michiru coqueteara con Seiya, era por el hecho, de que Seiya osara llamarla Bombón, siendo que solo ella había tenido ese privilegio.

_Estúpido kou._

Condujo rápidamente hasta estar fuera del templo hikawa, aparco el auto y abrió la puerta de michiru, en un acto caballeroso.

Michiru llevaba un vestido celeste ajustado, ella se adelantó corriendo mientras que haruka ponía el seguro a su convertible.

**SERENA POV.**

Estaba más que nerviosa, no la había visto en un buen tiempo, a pesar de amar a Darién, tenía sentimientos fuertes por haruka, no paraba de pensar en qué momento paso, que si ella tal vez sentía lo mismo.

Pero enseguida quitaba la idea de mi mente, ella estaba con la perfecta michiru kaio, ella era perfecta, perfecta para haruka, haruka no se fijaría en mí.

Una niña tonta y descuidad, a pesar de eso, se conformaba con ser su amiga, aquella que tenía el apodo más cariñoso, regalos abrazos y besos en la mejilla, con eso era feliz.

_¿Porque? ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió? No puedo estar haciéndole esto a Darién, es muy desconsiderado de mi parte._

Siguió esperando hasta que vio la figura de michiru acercarse, me abrazo rápidamente riendo, mientras saludaba a las demás, y la vio.

Tan perfecta como siempre, su cabello bien peinado, su pantalón recto, un caminar felino, masculino, seductor, una camisa y una chaqueta, ocultando que es una hermosa mujer.

_Cualquiera puede amarte, Haruka._

Hola Cabeza de bombón –dijo alegre mientras pasaba su brazo por mi hombro.

Hola Ruka – dije sonriendo planto un beso en mi mejilla, dejándome sonrojada fue a saludar a las demás.

Planeamos que setsuna, hotaru, michiru, haruka y yo iríamos en el auto de haruka, y las demás en el nuevo auto de lita.

Si, todas juntas un fin de semana inolvidable.

_Que podre compartir con mi hermosa y amada haruka, ¿Por qué te metiste tan dentro de mi corazón haruka?_

.

.

.

.

Setsuna, hotaru y michiru, hablaban animadamente sobre viajes y ropa, mientras que haruka se reía por mis expresiones ente las preguntas indiscretas de michiru sobre Darién y yo.

Simplemente dije la verdad, nunca he tenido algún contacto así con Darién.

Mire a haruka, y vi en su rostro reflejado alivio, mientras dijo.

Más le vale, tenerte virgen hasta el matrimonio si no quiere morir en el intento –dijo seria.

¿Celosa haruka? – dijo michiru provocando el sonrojo de haruka.

Michiru! –dijo esta mientras comenzamos a reír, pero algo en mi dolió, como me hubiera gustado que digiera que sí.

Vamos! Yo preparare su boda! – grito michiru, mientras haruka y yo nos colocábamos de un intenso color carmesí.

Entre bromas y bromas no me di cuenta cuando llegamos, era hermoso.

Una caballa grande, con un hermosa piscina, gigante, me imagine a haruka en bikini… el color carmesí volvió a hacer aparición en mi rostro.

Bueno, espero la pasemos muuuuy bien –dijo saliendo del auto michiru y entrando a la cabaña seguida de setsuna y hotaru.

Yo y haruka nos miramos y comenzamos a reír nerviosamente.

Sabes cabeza de bombón – dijo Rápidamente – t-tengo que contarte algo… -dijo nerviosa sonrojándoles, la mire sonriendo, ocultando el amor en mi mirada, con un mirada intrigada.

_Quisiera ser el porqué de ese sonrojo…_pensé triste, Haruka llevo las cosas en la cabaña y dijo que me llevaría a dar un paseo las chicas estaban en bikini, solo asintieron.

**FinSerenaPOV**

**HarukaPOV**

El nerviosismo me comía, no sé cómo pude pronunciar palabra para llevarla a un lugar más privado para que nadie lo supiera.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y la deje pasar.

Tan hermosa como siempre, con sus ojos celestes, pero había una pisca de tristeza en ellos, un vestido rosa un poco ancho para su hermoso cuerpo, cada vez que la veía en bikini, se me venían mil y una poses para ella en mi cama.

Subí rápidamente al auto, quitando de mi mente, a mi quitando ese vestido, conduje mientras permanecimos en silencio, llegamos a un tipo de mirador, donde se veía un hermoso lago y casas.

¿Qué es eso tan importante para decir? –pregunto intrigada, mirándome con curiosidad, mientras bajaba del auto.

Veras…-dije lentamente, nerviosa por su reacción pero me arme de valor y comencé – no sé cuándo ocurrió serena, no sé cómo es que ahora ya no amo a michiru, serena amo a otra persona –dije mirando su reacción su rostro demostraba sorpresa y una pisca de alguna otra cosa, parecida a la felicidad tal vez.

_No seas tonta, ella no estaría feliz por eso._

Me auto reprendí rápidamente.

Oh…y…haruka ¿Quién es esa persona? – pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

Yo…me enamore…d-de ti serena, te amo – dije sonrojándome, ella abrió más los ojos, sorprendida.

_Serena, recházame de una vez, no te quedes en silencio, no me des esperanzas, recházame y yo volveré con michiru mientras tu sigues con el precipito de humo, solo recházame._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Me esforcé dasdas mensajitos please XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**SERENA POV.**

Creo que todo a mí alrededor se apagó, simplemente podía ver a haruka sorprendida, rogando en su mente que la rechazara para que el futuro no este afectado.

¿Pero puedo? No, no puedo, porque la amo, la amo con todo mi corazón, cuando se metió en mi corazón?

Si esto no hubiera pasado ahora solo estaríamos teniendo una tarde en la piscina con las chicas, aunque no me meta porque no sé nadar.

Pero, ahora estábamos hablando de amor, de un amor que era imposible, por el futuro, y porque las personas que nos aman sufrirían y no queremos eso, pero qué más da, solo se lo confesare.

Haruka- murmure mientras ella me miraba aun temerosa.

Sé que me rechazaras porque amas a Darién, y yo debería solo amar a michiru, pero tenía que decírtelo –comenzó a hablar.

Haruka – dije para que me escuchara.

Y es algo que afecta al futuro –siguió.

Haruka! Cállate y escúchame! – grite exasperada.

O-ok –dijo con los ojos abiertos.

Haruka, yo tampoco sé cómo sucedió, como te metiste en mi cabeza – dije acercándome cada vez más, haruka me miraba con felicidad – solo sé que…me enamore de ti Haruka, no puedo evitarlo, y las dos nos enamoramos sabiendo que no podemos estar juntas, porque me casare con Darién, y tu estarás con michiru en Tokio de cristal.

La abrase mientras ella correspondía, solo sentí un cómodo calor recorrer mi cuerpo, la felicidad rebosaba por cada poro de mi piel.

Te amo, Cabeza de bombón –dijo haruka, separándonos un poco.

Te amo, Ruka – dije mientras callábamos nuestro secreto con un beso, tierno pero apasionado.

.

.

.

.

Nos fuimos rápidamente hasta la cabaña, cuando llegamos todas estaban alrededor de la piscina apoyando a michiru y amy en una carrera.

Corrimos rápido a ver, haruka se fue al lado donde estaba michiru y yo al de amy, comenzamos a gritar por nuestras preferidas, mire celosa a haruka y ella hizo lo mismo, comencé a reírme, pero me detuve al recordar nuestro acuerdo.

**Flash back.**

Luego de besarnos nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada, me miro con suplica mientras me tocaba la mejilla.

¿Qué es? –dije preocupada.

Por favor, está junto a mí, en secreto, hasta que te tengas que casar, entonces nos separaremos –dijo con suplica apretando mi cintura levemente.

Eso…nos hará daño Ruka, no podemos – dije triste – a pesar de que te amo no puedo, Ruka, no puedo porque sé que sufriremos -la abrace fuerte.

Por favor Cabeza de bombón, intentémoslo – dijo apretándome a su cuerpo.

Guarde silencio por un momento, pensando.

_Si me quedo con ella, podremos ser felices por un tiempo, pero luego… ¿qué?_

Lo intentare – musite mientras sentía la sonrisa de felicidad de Haruka.

Gracias –dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón y besaba lentamente demostrando su amor.

**Fin Flash back.**

La carrera termino en empate, todos comenzamos a reír porque haruka y reí discutían acaloradamente sobre quien gano, reí estaba en un bikini rojo, haruka fingió molestia y la empujo al agua, todos comenzamos a reírnos.

.

.

.

.

Haruka estaba con una polera blanca, un short, pero en el agua se trasparentaba, su hermoso cuerpo, sentí un delicioso tirón en mi vientre, nunca, ni con Darién me había pasado, mire mordiendo mi labio a haruka quien me miraba burlona desde el otro lado de la piscina.

¿Por qué no viene Serena? – me pregunto michiru sonriente, un sentimiento de culpa recorrió mi cuerpo, solo sonreí.

Es que no sé nadar –dije apenada, solo estaba mojando mis pies, tenía el bikini rosa puerto, además, solo estaba ahí para ver a haruka.

Bueno, Haruka puede enseñarte –dijo sugerente michiru – recuerda que cuando te cases con haruka yo organizare la boda – dijo guiñando el ojo.

Michiru ¡- dije mientras con mi pie le lanzaba agua con los pies, ella comenzó a reír frescamente, llamo a haruka con la mano y ella se acercó rápidamente, sonreí al verla más de cerca, y de nuevo esa sensación en mi vientre.

Que puedo hacer por ustedes gatitas – dijo en tono juguetón mirándonos seductora.

Quiero que le enseñes a nadar, mientras nosotras preparamos algo para comer –sentencio michiru mientras las demás nos dejaban solas y se dirigían a la cocina.

Se desasen de nosotras, aunque tú no cocinas mal –dije sonriéndole, mientras ella ponía sus manos sobre mis piernas.

Lo sé, pero a medida sale comida yo como – comenzó a reír.

Oh, me asegurare de no dejar que te metas a una cocina conmigo – dije riendo con ella.

No creo que pueda probar otra cosa que no sean tus labios – dijo de repente, fije mi mirada en ella, sonrojándome, Haruka me tomo por la cintura trayéndome al agua, me aferre a su cuerpo, para no aojarme.

No dejare que te pase nada serena, nunca – dijo en mi oído, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda – no sabes cuantas noches soñé con tenerte semidesnuda en mis brazos.

Y yo – dije mirándola con deseo – no sabes cuánto, pero ahora estamos en un lugar público – dije juguetona – enséñame a nadar, por favor.

Ok –dije y me beso desesperadamente, con necesidad, la pared de la piscina nos cubría la cabeza así que no había problema.

Me pego a la pared sin dejar mis labios mientras bajo su firme mano por mi vientre, hasta parte de mi braga, la recorrió con su mano sin problemas, me soltó sin explicación, con ganas de más.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya media hora después, estaba nadando, era un gran profesora, bueno era obvio, Haruka es Haruka, mi Ruka.

Fuimos a comer, mientras todas hacían bromas a expensas nuestras, michiru gritaba junto con mina de quien organizaría nuestra broma, nosotras por nuestra parte estábamos rojas.

Solo somos amigas! –dije un poco irritada.

Pero la deseas –dijo michiru.

No lo niegues – dijo mina.

Es muy guapa! Si lo sé! Pero no es mi tipo –dije mintiendo.

¿Qué pasa Cabeza de bombón? ¿Acaso no te gusto mi clase de natación? –dijo enarcando una ceja.

_Sé a qué juegas, tenou pero no te saldrá._

Capte la indirecta – si me gusto la clase, pero creo que no eres muy buena –dije retándola a ver si continuaba.

Luego puedo demostrarte cuan buena soy – dijo mientras sonreía.

_Este fin de semana será Muuuuy largo…_

.

.

.

.

***-* ojala les guste el capi, estoy enamorada de esta pareja, dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el proxi cap.!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruka POV.**

Todas comenzaron a reír mientras comíamos, reí, mina, lita y amy estaban a un lado de la mesa, setsuna estaba a la cabeza, michiru y hotaru a su lado, y yo al lado de serena.

Entonces, michiru, setsuna y hotaru dormirán juntas, mina y reí juntas, lita y amy juntas y yo y serena juntas – dije mientras michiru me hacía un pucherito.

¿Porque tú con serena y no conmigo? –dijo mientras todos comenzaban a reír.

Porque, si empieza a haber truenos, serena se meterá entre nosotras – dije seria – así será más fácil, y no tendrá tanto miedo – mire a serena quien estaba sorprendida.

¿Cómo sabes que me voy a abrazar a ustedes cuando hay truenos? –dijo sorprendida.

Porque me despierto –dije como si nada, sin delatar que siempre que viene a mi cama la veo dormir.

Ohh –dijo serena extrañada.

AJA! ENTONCES PREPARARE SU BODA –grito feliz michiru, todas comenzaron a reír.

Michiru! –gritamos al mismo tiempo con serena, mientras nos sonrojábamos.

Vamos, que es broma, se que no serias capas de hacerme daño -dijo dramáticamente, sentí una punzada de dolor en mi corazón.

_porque confías tanto en mi..._

.

.

.

.

Luego de dejar nuestras cosas en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, fuimos a la piscina de nuevo, serena estaba en la orilla viéndonos como jugábamos.

Ve y tráela, ¿le enseñaste a nadar? –pregunto michiru mirándome cariñosamente.

_¿Cuándo deje de amar tu sonrisa michiru?_

Si, le enseñe, le iré a buscar – dije mientras plantaba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Me acerque hacia donde estaba serena, que me miraba estirando la boca…_celosa…_ la mire divertida sujetando mis manos en sus piernas.

¿Qué pasa, Cabeza de bombón? – dije mientras acariciaba su pierna.

No la beses enfrente de mi – dijo moviendo su cabeza.

Ok, gatita pero mejor ven a nadar – subí mis manos lentamente hasta sus muslos, soltó un pequeño jadeo, sonreí triunfante.

Nunca había tenido esta sensación, ni con Darién –dijo con los ojos oscurecidos y una voz un poco ronca.

Eso me agrada – dije bajándola todas estaban riendo, mientras serena grito cuando toco el agua, se abrazó firme de mi cuello – creo que si ago. Algo nadie lo sabrá – baje mi mano a su pequeña braga pasando mi dedo por su intimidad, puso su cara por mi cuello y jadeo.

Seguí con la tortura mientras sentía su humedad, me agrada pensar que es por mí, la solté lentamente.

Eso…me gusto –dijo sonrojada le sonreí mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Ven, vamos –dije tomándola de la mano, comenzamos a nadar lentamente hacia las demás.

Miren! –dijo mina salpicándonos.

La feliz pareja! – les siguió el juego reí.

¿Cuándo es la boda? – dijo michiru rodeándonos, provocando que nos apegáramos.

Si, dígannos – siguió lita.

Ya basta – grito serena sonrojada.

Te apuesto que en la noche escuchamos jadeos – dijo mina mientras nos miraba sugerente.

Sí, creo que tendremos que usar tapones para los oídos – digo michiru.

YA! – dije molesta – está bien, les daré un gusto! – gire a serena, y la bese todas comenzaron a gritar incluida michiru, sacaron cámaras y comenzaron a sacar fotos y grabar.

Serena quedo impactada por un momento pero luego correspondió, tiro suavemente de mi pelo, mientras le beso seguía con fuerza. Nos separamos a falta de aire, totalmente sonrojadas.

¿Felices? – pregunto serena siguiendo el juego.

Si! – gritaron la demás riendo.

Locas –musite mientras comenzábamos a tirarles agua.

.

.

.

.

El resto fue normal, jugábamos, tirábamos a michiru al agua y luego a serena, comenzamos una guerra, para luego jugar a la pinta, todas reíamos, jugando un juego tan infantil.

**Fin Haruka POV.**

**SERENA POV.**

Seguimos jugando, siempre riendo.

_Oh, haruka, porque eres tan excitante para mí, solo con tu toque me vuelvo loca._

Cuando ya estábamos muertas entramos a casa y nos pusimos pijama.

Michiru estaba con un baby doll celeste, setsuna con un baby doll morado, hotaru con un pantalón y chalequito morado, mina, amy, lita y reí, con un pantalón y chalequito de sus colores, haruka estaba con un bóxer y una polera blanca, como las que usa Darién, yo estaba igual que las chicas pero de rosa.

Buenas noches – dijimos todas yendo a nuestras habitaciones.

Me metí a la cama matrimonial que compartiría con Haruka, mirando como encendía la luz de la lámpara para leer un libro.

Le sonreí acomodándome sobre su pecho, mientras que ella me rodeaba con su brazo y seguía leyendo, luego de varios minutos me dormí por completo.

.

.

.

.

Desperté lentamente, mientras sentía la lluvia, me senté alarmada en la cama, mire hacia mi lado, y ahí estaba haruka, durmiendo tranquila mente, por un momento se me olvido mi miedo, para pasar a un estado de ternura.

Se veía tan tierna y relajada, acomode su cabello mirándola fijamente, pero mi ensueño fue interrumpido por un fuerte trueno, salte abrazando a haruka, fuertemente, ella despertó por el ruido del trueno, mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Seguí apegada a ella apretando los ojos, mientras Haruka acariciaba mi espalda tranquilizándome.

Me calme lentamente, aunque los truenos seguían en los brazos de haruka me sentía más tranquila, bueno y los brazos de Darién, pero siempre más en haruka, por eso siempre me iba a dormir con ella cuando podía.

¿Estás bien? - Pregunto preocupada mirándome.

Contigo así, si lo estoy – dije sonriendo mientras pasaba mis manos por su cabello.

Sonrió aliviada – eso me gusta – de un momento a otro sus ojos se oscurecieron como cuando estábamos en la piscina – no sabes cuánto soñé – me tomo de la cintura y nos giró, quedando ella encima – tenerte así.

Haruka… - susurre sonrojada mientras veía como se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios.

Que… - susurro casi en mis labios.

Te amo, no me importa nada, solo quiero ser tuya – dije mientras sonrió y me beso apasionadamente, correspondí, sintiendo su lengua jugar con la mía, un calor cómodo recorrió mi cuerpo, dando paso a la pasión, que solo con Haruka había tenido.

Su mano fue a mi cuello acariciándolo lentamente, mientras su lengua seguía junta con la mía, su otra mano estaba en mi cintura, apretándola levemente, su mano bajo hacia mi chalequito, comenzó a quitármelo botón por botón, mientras su lengua pasaba por mis labios.

Cuando me quito mi chalequito sonrió, mientras yo estaba sonrojada, su mano fue hacia mi espalda quitando mi bracier, su boca fue a mi cuello, lamiéndolo sutilmente, cuando quito mis bracier subió su otra mano y con ambas comenzó a masajear mis senos, solté un gemido a lo alto mientras seguía con su labor, su boca bajo hacia mi pezón derecho lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo suavemente.

Comencé a jadear, con respiración irregular, al igual que la de Haruka, su mano derecha estaba en mi seno derecho mientras que su boca en mi pezón izquierdo, provocando que me arqueara, rosando mi rodilla con su intimidad pude notar lo mojada que estaba, seguí frotando mi rodilla contra su intimidad, soltó un jadeo cosa que mi izo excitar más.

Su boca subió a mi boca, comenzamos a besarnos con más pasión, le quite su polera dejando sus hermosos senos a la vista, la gire sobre la cama subiendo encima, ella me tomo de la cintura sentándome encima de sus piernas, baje mi boca a sus pezones y los lamí uno por uno chupando, mientras que haruka jadeaba con fuerza.

Seguí con mi labor, mientras la mano de haruka bajaba a mi pantalón, mordí levemente su pezón, ella jadeo con fuerza, su mano paso por mi pantalón acariciando mi trasero por debajo de la braga.

Baje levemente a su vientre besándolo, su mano fue hacia mi intimidad, jugando con mi clítoris, gemí con fuerza sentándome bien, la sonrisa de haruka era de triunfo, sus dedos seguían en mi clítoris y entrada, gemí nuevamente y un trueno resonó a nuestro alrededor.

Te amo serena – dijo con los labios entre abiertos mientras su otra mano apretaba mi seno.

Y yo a ti Ruka, Te amo tanto – jadee mientras sentí un enorme placer ante los dedos mágicos de Haruka sobre mi piel sensible

Te voy a hacer mía serena – dijo mientras nos giraba quedando ella encima, dándome la oportunidad de besar sus senos, jadeo por un momento, quitándome mi pantalón mientras yo quitaba su bóxer.

¿Cómo me aras tuya? – pregunte sonrojada y jadeante.

Con mis labios, con mis manos y con esto – dijo mientras debajo de la cama saco un consolador de ambos lados.

Yo…soy virgen – dije sonrojada más de lo que estaba.

Lo sé, seré cuidadosa – me beso lentamente bajando sus manos nuevamente a mi clítoris, siguió jugando conferencia mientras yo simplemente intentaba absorber las sensaciones, bajo su boca a mis senos lamiéndolos, apreté el edredón, para poder absorber más.

Déjate llevar – susurro tirando aire a mi pezón.

Me deje llevar, sintiendo que el espiral en mi vientre explotaba dándome un placentero orgasmo, la sonrisa de Haruka no pasaba desapercibida.

Saco su mano de mi intimidad y llevo sus dedos a su boca, la mire extasiada.

Deliciosa – susurro mientras se acercaba a mi boca.

Te amo – susurre antes de sentir un nuevo trueno y sus labios sobre los míos.

Baje mi boca a sus senos mientras lamiendo, chupando y mordiéndolos, seguí mientras mi mano viajaba a su centro, comencé a estimularlo como ella lo hacía.

Seguí por un buen tiempo mientras los jadeos y gemidos de haruka eran más fuertes, cosa que me excitaban más.

En un momento se corrió con fuerza quedando rendida en mi cuerpo, lleve mis dedos a mis labios, probando su sabor, a pesar de que nunca he probado algo así, sé que es el manjar más delicioso del mundo.

Cuando ya teníamos las respiraciones más calmadas me tomo de la cintura sentándome y ella quedándose entre mis piernas, la mire con los ojos abiertos mientras ella solo se limitaba a sonreír.

¿Q-Que aras? – dije tartamudeando.

Quiero probar directamente tu sabor Gatita – dijo soplando en mi intimidad.

Jadee con fuerza mientras al sentir su lengua sobre mi intimidad, su lengua pasaba por mi entrada y mi clítoris, comencé a gemir con fuerza mientras la lluvia era más fuerte.

Su lengua entro levemente, comencé a jadear con más fuerza, hasta correrme.

Ahh! – gemí mientras seguía con mi segundo orgasmo.

Oh ya quiero verte jadear, ya creo que estas preparada - dijo con una línea de mi excitación por sus labios, que la quito con su lengua.

Tomo el consolador y me lo entrego, la mire extrañada.

Ponlo, hasta mi tope – dijo abriéndose de piernas enfrente mío.

O-ok – dije sonrojada.

Lo puse en su entrada, jadeo levemente mientras lo metía lentamente, gimió cuando llego hasta el fondo, la mire con ojos oscurecidos.

E-esto nos dará placer a las dos – dijo jadeante, mientras que me tiraba de espaldas a la cama, se puso en mis piernas, con la otra punta que quedaba fuera del consolador fue entrando lentamente, una pulsada de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, gemí adolorida mientras ella entraba por completo a mi cuerpo.

Se quedó quieta por un momento mientras me acostumbraba a la sensación, cuando ya no tuve dolor Haruka se movió entrando y saliendo de mí.

¿Mas? – pregunto con voz ronca.

Si – susurre ante la placentera sensación que me daba.

Comenzó con envestidas suaves, llevándome lentamente al éxtasis, comenzó a moverse con más fuerza e hinco llevándonos rápidamente, siguió moviéndose mientras que la lluvia seguía igual de fuerte, ocultando nuestros gemidos de placer.

Te amo! – gimió Haruka Al correrse.

Oh Ruka! – gemí yo cuando me corrí con ella.

Cuando se salió de mi pase mi mano por su intimidad quitando el consolador, cuando lo saque gimió con fuerza, se acomodó a mi lado, aun con nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

No quiero que termine Gatita – susurro apegándome a su cuerpo.

Ni yo Ruka, pero en un momento tu tendrás que estar con michiru para cumplir nuestras misión y yo me casare con Darién para que Rini nazca, solo lo ago. por ella – susurre triste acomodándome en su pecho.

Te amo tanto – dijo besando mi cabeza.

Y yo a ti Ruka, te amo mucho – susurre quedándome dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dejen comentarios please ;) I LOVE U**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haruka POV.**

Desperté lentamente, por los rayos del sol que entraban por las costinas, serena abrazada con su cabeza entre mis seno, y sus piernas entre lazadas con las mías, desnudas.

Tan hermosa, como siempre soñé, no, esta vez no fue un sueño, es la realidad, una realidad que cuando nos tengamos que separar nos hará daño.

Pero estamos atenidas a las consecuencias, podremos por un tiempo, saber, que pudimos estar juntas.

Recordó una conversación con setsuna.

**Flash back.**

_¿Por qué contras su felicidad? – pregunte exaltada._

_Porque es su deber como Sailor, ella tiene que crear Tokio de cristal, para mantener paz en la tierra y que la pequeña dama nazca, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – Pregunto con su misma seriedad de siempre, no estábamos con michiru y hotaru, así que me hablo con franqueza – sobre tu amor por serena, eso nunca pasara, porque el príncipe y la princesa se casaran, formaran Tokio de cristal, tendrán a la pequeña dama, y tú solo serás un amiga más – dijo cortando con cada palabra mi corazón._

_¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Y si ella me corresponde, y si yo la ayudo a escapar? ¿Qué? – dije enojada, no quería verla sufrir por un futuro que sabía que no era todo flores y corazones._

_Todas iremos tras usted, ella cumplirá su futuro, y tú te iras a proteger la tierra desde fuera, como antes – dijo seria mente._

_Recuerden que somos las más fuertes de nuestros grupos – susurre saliendo del estudio y dando un portazo._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Buenos días, Ruka – susurro serena sacándome de mis recuerdos, trayéndome a este hermoso presente.

Buenos días, Gatita – susurre de vuelta, dando un beso en su labios, correspondió enseguida, seguimos con nuestro apasionada beso, mientras que mis manos viajaban a sus muslos, serena soltó un jadeo llevando su mano a mis senos masajeándolos.

Serena! Haruka! Despierten – dijo Setsuna, que estaba abriendo la puerta, empuje a serena, al baño, gimió incómoda, luego de perder su virginidad conmigo, metí su ropa mientras yo me colocaba el bóxer y la polera.

Ya estamos despiertas setsuna – dije sentándome en la cama – serena se está bañando.

Ok. El desayuno ya está servido – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Pfff-dije tirándome hacia atrás.

¿Ya se fue? – pregunto serena saliendo totalmente mojada.

Si, Vístete para que vayamos a tomar desayuno – dije mientras me colocaba un pantalón y una polera.

Si – su puso un pantaloncillo y una blusa rosada.

Hermosa – susurre mientras plantaba un beso en sus labios.

Gracias, Ruka – correspondió mientras salía.

.

.

.

.

Luego de un delicioso desayuno, estuvimos jugando un poco, Michiru, lita, amy, setsuna, mina, hotaru, fueron a comprar cosas de comer, mientras las demás se fueron a investigar los alrededores.

Estamos solas – mire a serena sonriendo mientras me acercaba lentamente, pegándola a la pared.

S-si – jadeo mientras besaba su cuello, lamiéndolo levemente, pase mi mano por encima de bracier apretando su pezón.

Comencé a abrir su blusa apretando sus senos, mientras seguía lamiendo su cuello, serena jadeaba alto, baje mi otra mano a su intimidad a acariciándola.

Seguí mientras entrabamos a la habitación, tomando la pasión, y amándonos como si un hubiera un mañana para nosotras.

**Fin Haruka POV.**

**Darién POV.**

Llegue a la cabaña donde se suponía estarían las chicas, pero el único auto que vi era el de haruka.

_Quizás se fueron de compras, típicos de ellas…_

Tome la llave que serena me dio para entrar si quería ir, saque un ramo de rosas rojas, como le gustan a serena, y unos bombones, abrí la puerta, sigilosamente, mirando a todos lados, la sala estaba vacía.

Deje mis regalos en la mesa, y fui a las habitaciones, para ver si serena estaba dormida, no creo que con los truenos de ayer pudiera dormir bien.

_Oh, claro, esta haruka, su otra protectora más querida…_

Vi habitación por habitación entrando en todas.

_¿Con quién dormiste serena?_

De pronto escuche unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación principal.

_Michiru y haruka…oh dios…_

Fui sigilosamente, hacia la habitación escuchando por la puerta, se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos.

Abrí lentamente, viendo a haruka con los ojos cerrados en la cama, y sonrojada, abrí por completo la puerta viendo lo que pasaba.

Permi…so…..- dije viendo que con quien estaba haruka, haciendo el amor era…Serena…MI Serena.

Darién – jadeo Serena mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mierda… - musito Haruka tapándose la cara, serena salió de encima de haruka, soltando un jadeo al igual que haruka.

¿Q-Que pasa aquí? – dije con ojos llorosos, mirando como serena se colocaba la blusa que le regale.

Yo…Darién perdón… - dijo mirando el suelo.

Darién, de verdad lo sentimos – dijo mientras se paraba detrás de serena abrazándola, para que se calmara.

Suéltala…- susurre apretando mis puños.

¿Qué? – pregunto Haruka.

Suéltala! Es Mi novia! Es mía! No tuya! – me acerque rápidamente separándola de serena, apegándola a mi cuerpo, serena estaba con los ojos muy abierto – todo esto es tu culpa Haruka, siempre la quisiste, y claro a la oportunidad de tenerla la aprovechas.

Eso no es verdad Darién – defendió serena mirándome.

Claro que sí, porque con serena si, tienes a michiru- susurre con lágrimas – porque me hacen esto…- solté a serena, echándome hacia atrás.

Darién, Te amo, pero…no sé qué me pasa con respecto a haruka – dijo desesperada serena - Eso no cambiara nada, aun así nos casaremos, Haruka, sabe que aunque haya pasado esto, estaré contigo Darién– me respondió mientras se me acercaba, besándome, mire a haruka por el rabillo del ojo, estaba apretando los puños.

La solté Bruscamente tirándola donde estaba Haruka, Haruka la sostuvo para que no callera al piso.

Ya no me casare contigo – dije mirándola con desprecio, abrió los ojos mientras yo salía de ahí, se vistió y me siguió corriendo.

Darién! Espera! – corrió detrás mío.

Serena! - Grito Haruka.

Tengo que ir – susurro siguiéndome.

**FIN Darien POV.**

**Serena POV.**

Darién ya lo sabía, esto no podía ser peor...o si podía ser peor, que las sailor's se enteraran y se pusieran en nuestra contra solo por el futuro.

Corrí desesperada detrás de Darién, Corrió hasta cerca de su auto, deteniéndose para abrirla.

Darién Por favor – agarre su brazo.

¡¿Qué quieres serena?! ¡¿Hacerme más daño?! –Me grito pegándome contra el auto – Porque serena…por Que si te amo…- me abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su cara en mi cuello – siempre temí que esto pasara…que te aburrieras de mis desprecios, de mis idioteces…pero por que haruka, hubiera preferido a Andrew…a Seiya, diamante, Alan, cualquiera pero no Haruka…- susurro mientras sentía sus lágrimas en mi cuello.

Darién, yo te amo, pero, siempre haces daño, siempre te separas por un estúpido sueño, La última vez que te separaste de mí, Haruka fue un gran apoyo, y se ganó…mi afecto…Darién, te prometo que cuando nos casemos todo esto terminara, pero ahora no puedo hasta definir mis sentimientos – dije abrazándolo, sé que estaba mintiendo pero no había otra salida.

Cuando quiera que estés conmigo estarás conmigo entendido – dijo aun en mi cuello.

Si, Darién, pero por favor no se lo cuentes a las chicas – suplique separándolo de mi cuello.

Lo prometo, porque si no, michiru es capaz de matarlas…- dijo mirándome.

Te amo Darién, perdóname – lo bese lentamente.

Y yo a ti Serena – correspondía.

.

.

.

**.**

**Jajaja lose soy mala xD pero bueno, esto es lo que me está gustando ahora: 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darién POV.**

_Es solo una aventura Darién, no es nada serio, ella nunca te dejaría por…haruka…_

Qué demonios claro que lo ara, porque está recordando, eso que está oculto desde el milenio de plata.

**Flash back.**

**Era el milenio de plata, estaba junto con Pluto espiando a una joven pareja que estaba en el agua besándose, dos mujeres, una la Sailor del aire que debería ser pareja eterna de Sailor neptune, y la otra chica, la princesa de la luna.**

**Y ¿cómo es eso? – pregunte mirando a Pluto.**

**Es simple, si dejamos que ellas estén juntas, si habrá paz y eso, irán a la tierra igual después de todo, pero no habrá heredero, pueden tener pero el hermano de haruka no accedería creo yo – dijo Pluto con su continua seriedad.**

**Y si, logramos hacer creer a uranus que ama a Neptuno se quedara con ella protegiendo a serenity, y que serenity me ame, habrá un futuro con una heredera? – pregunte mientras seguía viendo a las dos chicas riendo juntas en el lago.**

**Si, es correcto, en la fiesta de esta noche, cuando te de su estrella musical, cuando la beses, el hechizo surtirá efecto – dijo mirándome – y michiru, tendrá que bailar con haruka, se besaran y el hechizo entre ellas surtirá efecto.**

**¿No hay riesgo de que recuerden? – pregunte aun mirando el cuerpo de serenity.**

**Sí, pero cuando nos conozcamos en la tierra te lo comentare, y tendremos que evitar que estén mucho tiempo juntas, se pueden enamorar sin saber nada y podrían recordar, y las demás, igual tendrán nuevos recuerdos, para que todo tenga sentido – dijo mientras nos íbamos esperando a la única noche que tendríamos oportunidad.**

**Fin flash back.**

Tengo que alejarla, hacer que lo olvide, no dejare que todo lo que soñé, haruka lo destruya.

Darién! – grito michiru entrando con muchas bolsas, haruka estaba tomando café como loca calmando los nervios y serena no paraba de arrugar su vestido.

Michiru, ¿cómo están? Es bueno verlas, setsuna tengo que hablar contigo – dije trayéndola a el estudio, todos nos miraron atónitas menos haruka y serena que seguían igual de pérdidas.

.

.

.

Que pasa – dijo mirándome.

Porque las dejaste dormir juntas! Demonios, se acostaron, tuvieron sexo, al parecer están recordando –dije alterado pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

Perdona, pero creo que es mejor que esto pase, las Sailor crean que ella la sedujo y la querrán matar – dijo setsuna mirándome a los ojos.

Esa mirada, que tienes entre manos – pregunte intrigado.

Haremos que las pillen con las manos en la masa, cuando llegamos, haruka no querrá que odien a serena, así que dirá que es su culpa – dijo setsuna con un aire triunfal.

Buen plan – dije sonriendo, Salí del estudio mientras miraba a serena sonriendo, plante un beso en los labios de serena, vi por el rabillo del ojos como haruka apretaba las manos.

_Agradece que te dejare disfrutarla un poco más, porque pronto estarás tres metros bajo tierra._

**Fin Darién POV.**

**Haruka POV.**

Apreté mi café, porque, porque cuando pensaba que todo podría ser feliz, todo tenía que pasar así.

Quiero…ir a dormir – dije levantándome, Darién me miro sonriendo mientras apegaba a mi serena a su cuerpo…

_No es tuya haruka, nunca la fue, nunca lo será…_

Me levante sin ganas metiéndome a la habitación, arregle la cama acostándome en ella y cerrando los ojos no queriendo despertar…

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – pregunto michiru acariciando mi cabello, la mire, culpable, ella abrió los ojos, grandes, entendiendo el mensaje – ¿tú y ella? – Asentí - ¿Por qué…la amas? – asentí nuevamente.

Hmm, lo presentía – dijo comprendiendo.

¿No estas enojada? – pregunte sorprendida.

No, porque…yo se la verdad…toda la verdad del milenio de plata – dijo, abrí los ojos mucho, le tome las manos.

Cuéntame la verdad, por favor, que es lo que realmente paso en el milenio de plata – dije desesperada.

Tiene que ver con Endimión, Pluto, y un plan para separe de serenity – dijo seriamente.

Que es lo que quieres decir, uranus y serenity…estuvieron juntas? – abrí los ojos como platos.

Si, estuvieron juntas, pero solo las sailor's inners lo aceptaba. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, porque bueno, te amaba y te amo, estuve de acuerdo en el plan de separarlas – suspiro pesadamente – es su destino estar juntas, y yo las ayudare…no quiero cometer el mismo error…

Gracias – la abrace apegándola a mi cuerpo, sintiendo ese aroma a mar que ella tiene.

De nada haruka, solo…bésame por última vez – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cara, la tome del cuello, dándole un beso en los labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entonces, esta noche, se irán, are una reservación, en un hotel de Italia, les conseguí un departamento – me dijo michiru mientras tomaba el teléfono.

Gracias por el apoyo, nunca podre agradecerte –dije sincera.

Solo quiero que seas feliz, muy feliz –me sonrió mientrascomenso con las reservaciones, nos consiguió un departamento de lujo – ve a buscar a serena.

Esta con Darién- dije apretando mis dientes.

Quizás, la esté chantajeando –reflexiono- ve a buscarla, dile que yo la llamo –dijo seria mientras arreglaba mi ropa en un bolso.

Ok- dije saliendo de la habitación.

Fui a las habitaciones restantes, no estaban ahí, fue un alivio.

Fui a la piscina, ahí estaba en la orilla sentada junto con Darién, setsuna me miro seria, lanzando una amenaza silenciosa.

Serena – dije acercándome – michiru te llama, dice que quiere hablar contigo – estire mi mano para levantarla.

De seguro es para organizar su boda – grito mina siendo tapada de boca por las demás chicas.

Entramos en la cabaña en completo silencio, mientras caminamos a la habitación de michiru.

Serena –dijo sonriendo michiru, la abrazo mientras serena estaba tensa – tranquila lo es todo – vi como a serena se le fueron los colores de la cara.

Michiru….yo….lo siento mucho – susurro serena nerviosa.

Tranquila lo entiendo, después de todo, es el destino, esta noche, se irán a Italia, vivirán tranquilas por un tiempo, hasta que las encuentren, ya lo arregle todo- michiru abrazo a una sorprendida serena, pero luego correspondió el abrazo y sonrió.

Gracias – musito serena.

De nada, solo quiero verlas felices – susurro michiru – ahora vamos a arreglar tu ropa – dijo alegre michiru.

Salieron corriendo, michiru le regalo un poco de su ropa y la guardo en una maleta, coloco su ropa igual para que mañana no lo notaran.

**Fin haruka POV.**

**Serena POV.**

Me escaparía con mi amada haruka, quizás sea lo mejor, lo que no entendí

, fue porque dijo que es por el destino, ¿Qué quiso decir michiru con eso?

Quizás…la vida que vi en el milenio de lata no era verdad…

No, no es posible, Pluto no cambiaría nada…

A Comer! – Grito lita, nos miramos con michiru, y comenzamos a correr, haruka nos siguió pero no nos alcanzó.

¡Dejen de correr! – grito Haruka.

Nos sentamos de las primeras, Darién se sentó al lado de haruka se miraron restantes, todas comenzaron a reír.

Ya mejor comamos, sobre todo serena, que nochecita tendrá con Darién – dijo de modo sugerente mina.

Darién sonrió de lado mientras haruka y yo sonreíamos burlonas.

Comimos entre bromas, estaba más relajada, podría llevar una vida con haruka y seriamos felices.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, haruka y michiru dijieron que darían un paseo cuando realmente pusieron el auto en la ventana de la habitación, fui a la habitación corriendo con el pretexto de que me pondría pijama.

Las demás seguían en su juego de cartas.

Mire por la ventana y la escalera estaba puesta, tire las maletas por la ventana, cayendo en el auto, deje una nota en la cama, disiento y pidiendo que no me buscaran.

Baje por las escaleras, haruka me tomo por la cintura bajándome finalmente.

Esperare noticias de ustedes – dijo sonriendo – Haruka intenta no llamar tanto la atención, así las pueden encontrar más fácilmente – nos abrazó – ya váyanse – las lágrimas en sus ojos corrían por sus mejillas mientras la abrase y subí al auto.

Haruka Subió y partió rápidamente en dirección a mi casa.

Deja una nota tus padres – dijo dándome un papel y lápiz.

Escribí la nota, sin dar lujo de detalles.

Listo – dije a haruka, baje dejando la nota toque el timbre, nos escondimos vi a mi mamá salir y recoger la nota.

La leyó y entro corriendo, llorando.

Mamá – susurre triste.

Tranquila, no será para siempre – haruka beso mi frente.

Lo sé, vámonos – dije calmándome, haruka comenzó a conducir al aeropuerto.

El trayecto fiure silencioso.

¿Dónde estudiare? – Pregunte bajando de su deportivo amarillo - ¿Y cómo le aremos con tu auto?

Eso lo solucionaremos después, cuando se den cuenta que desaparecimos buzaran en todas las escuelas del mundo – bajo de su deportivo, entregando las llaves a un señor que estaba ahí – y el auto vendrá con nosotras, tranquila gatita, todo estará bien.

Eso es lo que más quiero – sonreí besando su frente, entramos con las maletas a rastras, mire a uno de los ventanales, ese, es el lugar donde vi por primera vez a Seiya.

_Como estarás querido amigo?..._

Y Cuando Darién se fue del país.

Mire al anillo que tenía en la mano, el anillo que me dio Darién antes de irse.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada haruka.

No es nada – susurre quitándome el anillo, me sentí libre, sonreí abrazando a haruka, seguimos caminando.

.

.

.

.

Es por aquí – dijo la azafata.

Subimos a primera clase.

Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, me apoye en el hombro de haruka, ella me miro complacida.

Te amo Cabeza de bombón – susurro mientras acariciaba mi hombro dulcemente, beso mi frente de la misma manera – Duérmete.

Sonreí mientras me dejaba llevar por el sueño.

.

.

.

**Espero les haya gustado, perdón por el retraso, con mis otros fic, pronto los continuare, hasta la próxima! ; 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**DARIEN POV.**

Ya era bastante tarde, todos nos fuimos a dormir, pero no estaba serena en la habitación, fui donde michiru, y no estaba ni haruka ni serena.

¿Saben dónde están haruka y serena? – pregunte entrando a la habitación de mina y lita.

No, ¿te ayudamos a buscarlas? – pregunto lita

Por favor chicas – dije saliendo.

Avise a todos, buscamos por todos los rincones del lugar, el auto de haruka la ropa de serena no estaban ni la ropa de haruka.

Mire a setsuna con preocupación, mientras que ella estaba igual o peor que yo.

Hay una nota – dijo amy – es de serena.

Amy comenzó a leerla rápidamente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Qué dice? – pregunto reí preocupada.

Se va…con haruka, que no la busquemos, que será feliz con haruka…porque ellas se aman – dijo amy llorando, sentí como un puñal pasaba lenta y dolorosamente por mi corazón.

_Ella…_

Haruka debe recordarlo, por esa razón se la llevo.

Esto…está mal – dijo setsuna – lo más seguro es que haruka la haya confundido, desde el milenio de plata, uranus estuvo una muy fuerte obsesión con la princesa – dijo setsuna con un tono muy convincente.

¿Obsesionada? – pregunto mina.

Siempre la quiso para ella – respondí – yo lo recordaba de tiempo atrás, pero no pensé que fuera a llegar a seducirla – dije, apretando con fuerza mis manos.

¿Tú lo sabias michiru? – pregunto lita acercándose.

Michiru tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas, la comprendía, pensar que el amor de tu vida te dejo por otra persona.

Negó lentamente con su cabeza, lita la abrazo mientras hotaru nos miraba enojada a setsuna y a mí.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa hotaru? – pregunte mirando a hotaru.

Sé que lo que dijieron es una mentira – susurro solo para que yo pudiera escuchar.

Se sus planes, yo misma me encargare que el verdadero destino se cumpla – susurro mientras salía corriendo.

La ira a buscar – dijo amy – solo hay que esperar y hacer entrar en razón a serena.

Si, amy tiene mucha razón – dijo mina con una seriedad que llegaba a dar miedo.

Como no nos dimos cuenta cuando la beso en la piscina, ella correspondió muy gustosa – dijo reí pegando un puñetazo a la mesa.

Fuimos muy confiadas – dijo lita que sostenía a michiru.

Llamen a casa de serena, ella no se iría sin avisar o dejar una nota como a nosotros – dijo amy.

Llamare – susurre…_ ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí?_

Marque el número de la casa de los Tsukino, siendo recibido por la voz temblorosa de mama-ikuko diciendo "_hija… ¿eres tú?"_

No, , soy Darién ¿Sabe dónde está serena? – pregunte

_¿Qué? Pensé que se había ido contigo –_ dijo preocupada – _nos dejó una nota diciendo que saldría del país con el amor de su vida, pensamos que eras tú –_susurro.

¿No dijo hacia dónde iba? – pregunte asustado.

_No lo dijo, dijo que no la buscáramos, que estaría bien –_ comenzó a llorar.

Yo la buscare señora Tsukino, no se preocupe por nada – dije dándole confianza.

_Gracias hijo, eres un hombre muy bueno_ – dijo cortando.

¿Y? – pregunto reí.

Nada, les dejo una nota, con lo mismo que nosotros – apreté los piños con fuerza mientras amy intentaba buscarla con la computadora.

**Fin DARIEN POV.**

**HARUKA POV.**

Serena estaba en mi hombro, dormida, podría estar mirándola toda mi vida.

Sus labios levemente abiertos, y el escote que podía ver entre su blusa, me incitaban a besarla.

La moví levemente para despertarla, pues dentro de cinco minutos tendríamos que bajar.

Hay, dormilona – susurre acariciando su cuello – despierta tenemos que bajar.

Cinco minutos más – musito moviendo la cabeza por las cosquillas que le producía mi mano en su cuello.

En cinco minutos baja el avión – dije divertida

Eres mala ¿lo sabias? – dijo despertándose y mirándome.

Si, puedo ser más mala aun – susurre besándola lentamente mordiendo su labio jugando con su lengua, me separe lentamente viendo lo sonrojada que estaba mi princesa.

Te amo – susurro sonrojada.

Y yo a ti, mi cabeza de bombón – susurre de vuelta.

Pueden bajar – dijo la azafata.

Gracias – dije sonriéndole a la azafata, el sonrojo de la azafata fue notorio, me levante tomando la mano de serena.

Eres muy coqueto – dijo serena molesta.

Es por eso que me amas a mí – dije coqueteándole, abrazándola mientras bajábamos.

Tienes un ego enorme – dijo divertida.

Lo sé – tome nuestros bolsos saliendo, y encontrando mi preciado auto.

Vino con nosotras – susurro mirándome serena.

Si, mañana en la mañana iremos a nuestro departamento – dije abriéndole la puerta.

¿Ahora iremos al hotel? – pregunto sentándose y colocando el cinturón.

Si, En realidad te hice dormir en el avión porque, cuando lleguemos al hotel, no pienso dejarte dormir – subí al auto guiñándole el ojo, se sonrojo furiosamente – tranquila gatita, te gustara mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

Deje las maletas cerca de la cama, serena se metió a la ducha, me senté en la cama mientras comenzaba a leer uno de mis libros favoritos.

Serena salió poco después de que terminara el segundo capítulo su cabello levente mojado, su toalla enrollada en su cuerpo.

Te ves…violarble – dije juguetona, me miro sonrojada.

Cállate Haruka – susurro sonrojada, se dio la vuelta tomando su pijama, dejo caer la tolla dejando ver su hermosa espalda y trasero.

Me levante dejando a un lado mi libro, la abrace por la espalda mientras ella dio un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa de mi abrazo.

Te amo – susurre en su oído, pasando mi mano por su vientre plano, baje mi otra mano a su cintura.

Y yo a ti – jadeo un poco mientras su cuello se estiraba para que lo besara.

Pase lentamente mi lengua por su cuello, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, comencé a lamer su cuello y pasar mis manos por sus senos, apretándolos y masajeándolos.

Comenzó a jadear mientras yo seguía con mi labor, el húmedo de sus cabellos pasaron a mi polera quedando mojada, movió su espalda rosando mis pezones, deje escapar un jadeo mientras la daba vuelta, robándole un apasionada beso.

La tome de la cintura apegándola a mi cuerpo, paso sus manos por mi cintura quitándome mi polera, nos tire sobre la cama.

Te deseo tanto Gatita – susurre besando su oreja.

Y yo a ti haru…-jadeo serena mientras yo mordía sutilmente su oreja.

.

**Fin Haruka POV.**

Mientras que en la habitación del hotel se desataba la pasión, en Japón seis mujeres y un hombre discutiendo como localizar a serena y haruka.

Donde podrían ir, no las puedo localizar, no creo que fueran tan lejos, porque se fueron con el auto – dijo pensativa una peli-azul.

Un avíos, es fácil salir del país – respondió setsuna.

No lo puedo creer – dijo reí.

No supimos apreciar las señales – dijo mina.

¿Y hotaru? – pregunto lita, michiru se fue a su departamento al igual que Darién.

Ella le cree a haruka, lo más probable es que ya sepa donde esta y que este con ellas – dijo setsuna serenamente.

Lo mejor será esperar –dijo conciliadora reí.

En otro lugar una niña de unos aproximados doce años subía a la habitación del hotel donde se encontraban serena y haruka, la niña de cabellos negros y ojos morados se paró en la puerta.

Entro y vio el living vacío, hotaru decidió Pasar por la habitación que tenía la puerta cerrada pero se oía claramente lo que decían.

¿Te gusta así gatita? – pregunto haruka con voz agitada.

Si, si – dijo serena jadeante.

Mas – rio haruka mientras el sonido de la cama moviéndose interrumpía.

Te amo, Te amo – entonces serena estaba gimiendo.

Hotaru abrió la puerta de golpe encontrando a una serena muy sonrojada, bajo el peso del cuerpo de haruka, su boca en su oído y mano perdía entre sus piernas.

HARUKA-PAPA PRICESA! – chillo hotaru cubriendo su rostro mientras la pareja se separaba bruscamente.

Hotaru?! – gritaron las dos cubriéndose.

.

.

.

.

**Perdón por la demora, pero ya está listo: 3 espero lo disfruten.**


End file.
